


I'm Proud.

by Destielshipperforlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy times, One Shot, Other, cas is useless, daddy!dean, krissy is getting into trouble, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipperforlife/pseuds/Destielshipperforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy finds herself at the bunker, alone and scared. But when Dean takes her under his wing, she starts to feel at home.</p>
<p>So this is my longest fic yet. Its pretty random and pointless, but i think the world needed more Daddy!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Proud.

"Dean?" Castiel slunk through the hunters' bedroom door. "Deaaan."  
A low groan escaped Dean's mouth when a stream of light fell across his face.

"Cas? Come on man, it's five a.m."

"Yes, I am aware of the time. I, uh, I require your assistance." Dean sat up.

"With what..?" he ventured cautiously.

"There's.... a child in the kitchen."

\--

Dean stumbled into the kitchen of the bunker, with Castiel trailing behind. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he noticed Sam leaning over a small figure in the corner.

"Oh, Dean." Sam turned around. "You remember Krissy."

Dean approached the girl sitting in the corner. She lifted her head, revealing a mud-smeared face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, Dean."

"Krissy?!" Dean stooped down and kneeled beside her. "Are you ok? Where are your friends?"

She started to sob. "They- We were at a vamp nest... I'm the only one who got out..."

Dean pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, hey. It's ok. Everything's ok. You're safe." He sat on the ground and rocked her back and forth as she cried into his shoulder.

"I- I have nowhere to go..." she sobbed.

"Then you'll stay with us." He tilted her head up. "Krissy? Lemme show you where the bathroom is and you can get yourself cleaned up." She nodded. "Sam and I'll set up a room for you. Kay?"

Dean wrapped his arm under her shoulders and half-carried her to the washroom, shooting a worried glance at Sam and Castiel.

\--

"How is she?" Sam sat across from Dean.

"Tired. She's asleep. Cas's watching her." He had a glassy look in his eyes while he spun an empty beer bottle on the table.

"Dean. You know she can't stay here." Sam mumbled. All of a sudden, Dean got defensive.

"Why the hell not?! She has nowhere to go, Sam. Her family is gone. She's staying and that's final."

"It's not safe and you know it." Sam said gently.

"She's a smart girl. She can take care of herself." And with that, Dean stood up and stomped off to his room.

\--

2 MONTHS LATER

\--

"DEAN!!!!" Loud footsteps sounded through the bunker. "DEAN! DEANDEANDEANDEANDEAN" The disheveled hunter stumbled out of his bedroom.

"Krissy! What happened?" he ran over and grabbed her shoulders. "You ok?" He cupped her face in his hands and examined her eyes. She was out of breath and had a big grin on her face.

"I'm fine!" she swatted his hands away. "Come here!" she dragged him down the hallway, toward the gun range.

"What-" she cut him off.

"SHHHH! Just look!" She pointed to one of the targets. There was several bullet holes in the bullseye, gathered perfectly. In awe, he looked over at the young hunter.

"You did this?" she nodded. "Wow!" he chuckled. "Good job kiddo!" She high-five'd him.

"Soo..." she batted her eyelashes. "You gonna let me come on a hunt with you and Sam now?" He laughed.

"Nice try." She slapped his arm.

"Come on, Dean! I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I just wanna help!" He huffed, looking back at the target.

"Alright..." She jumped up and down.

"YES!" she hugged him. "You will not regret this." He leaned over and hugged her back.

"But you have to listen to me, ok? If I say you have to stay back, you stay back. Alright?" Krissy nodded then ran out of the room.

"Sam!" her voice echoed through the halls. "Sam! Guess what!"

Chuckling, Dean turned and picked up the gun that she left in front of the target. Taking aim, he fired a few rounds, missing all of them.

"Son of a bitch."

\--

"Duck!" Dean yelled as he swung an iron bar at the ghost, missing completely. Krissy rolled across the floor, dodging the hit. She hoisted herself up on one knee, and took aim with her shotgun. She fired, filling the spirit with rock salt.

"Alright!" Dean helped her up. "Good job. Hey, Sam!" he turned to his brother. "You go outside and burn the bones. I'm gonna stay here with Krissy and keep it occupied."

"Right." Sam raced out the door of the old shack and into the backyard.

"Hey!" Krissy pulled on Dean's sleeve. "Pretty good for a rookie, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," he smiled. He was proud of the kid. "Pretty good."

\--

"Hey, Dean?" Krissy whined over breakfast, which consisted of heated up burritos and bacon.

"Yeah?" he responded, ground beef falling out of his mouth. She giggled.

"Uh.. I need to.. um... I gotta tell ya something." She put down her burrito.

"Shoot." He smiled.

"So... Uh... I've been feeling pretty guily about this. I've been sneaking out every night..." she looked down at her hands.

"What?" Dean put down his burrito now.

"And, it was to see this guy."

"WHAT?" he stood up. "Who? why? where?" he walked around the table and squatted down in front of Krissy. Her cheeks were red.

"Look, Dean. I really like him and I didn't want to keep it a secret from you. You're sorta like my..." She trailed off.

Deans voice softened. "I'm like your what, Krissy?"

She sniffled, small tears running down her cheeks. "You're kinda like.. my dad now, Dean. I mean I sorta look up to you like one..." Dean felt a sudden surge of happiness. He felt a small smile cross his face.

"Come here." He pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back. She quickly pulled herself together.

She sighed. "Anyways. That's what I needed to tell you. Is it gonna be a problem?" he shook his head.

"Nah. You wanna date, then date. But uncle Sammy's got to meet him first." He winked. She groaned.

"Noooo. He'll scare him away."

"That's kinda the whole point."

\--

Sam sat across from a tall, thin, blond boy. He was fidgeting under the hunter's intense glare.

"So." Sam leaned forward. "Have you ever dated anyone else?"

"Y-yeah." the boy looked down.

"And why didn't that work out?"

Krissy sat in the hall outside of the 'interrogation' room, groaning at every question asked.

"Hey, kid." Dean sat down beside her.

"You guys are so embarrassing." She whispered, pulling a chuckle out of the hunter.

"That bad, huh?"

"Sam asked if he's 'had his shots'." Dean laughed, slapping his knee.

"Well, if the guy makes it through the interrogation without crying, maybe he's a keeper."

She heard Sam speak up.

"And if you hurt her..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you'll kill me. Blah blah blah." He sassed.

"No. No no. She'll kill you."

\--

1 MONTH LATER

\--

"Shhh! shhhhhh!!" Krissy was giggling uncontrollably. "Hey! You're gonna wake everyone up!" She was pulling her boyfriend through the door of the bunker.

"What are we doing here? You know I'm terrified of your dad.." he whisper-shouted.

This time she actually laughed out loud. "Yeah, you better be." She pulled him to her room and pushed him down on her bed.

"Ow! I sat on something..." he moved over to find a pistol lying on her bed. "WOAH! WHAT THE HELL?" He rolled away.

"No! nonono it's not what it looks like." She giggled. "Dean makes me keep it close... just in case. I never use it." She moved it to the nightstand.

"Oh... uh, ok." He mumbled. "Anyway. Come here." He pulled her down on top of him, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

They were interrupted by his cellphone buzzing. Krissy groaned when he pulled away to check it. She caught a glimpse of the text. It was from some girl, and it read: 'miss u bby <3 when u comin over?'

Krissy grabbed his phone out of his hands. "Who is this? Why the hell is she calling you baby?"

"I..uh.. gimme that." He snatched the phone back. "It doesn't matter. Now where were we?" he leaned in to kiss her but she shoved his face away.

"Are you cheating on me?" her eyes held his with an angry stare. He fidgeted underneath her.

"Uh... No?"

\--

"STOP! KRISSY! NO!" the boy ran out of her bedroom, with her right on his heels.

"You BASTARD!"

Dean and Sam were roused from their sleep, and stumbled out into the main room to find Krissy and her boyfriend in the middle of a screaming match.

"Krissy! Hey!" Dean jogged over to the young hunter. "What's going on?"

Krissy was practically fuming. "He's CHEATING on me!"

Dean nearly exploded. He turned to the boy and angrily whispered, "Prepare yourself." He stepped away from the couple and pulled up a chair.

"Hey, Sammy. Pass me those chips, will ya?"

As he began munching on his snacks, Krissy administered the first kick to the side, making the boy yelp in pain, so Dean decided to help.

"Krissy! A little higher.... yeah! Oh and put your back into it. Ok now go for the neck... just one quick hit... yeah! That's my girl!"

Within minutes, the boy was curled up in the fetal position on the floor.

"Nice one, Krissy!" Sam applauded.

"Good job, kiddo." Dean smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

\--

"Krissy! Pack your bag, we're goin' hunting!" Dean called from the hallway.

"How long?" she called back.

"Just a few days. Bring a change of clothes."

When they reached their destination, Vale, Colorado, Dean debriefed Krissy.

"Ok. This is probably the most dangerous hunt you've been on, so I need to lay down some rules. What we're dealing with is a Wendigo. They're fast, strong, and the only way to kill the sons of bitches is to burn them alive." Krissy was practically jumping up and down. "Now, if I say you stay back," Dean cupped her face in his hands. "You stay back. No matter what. No pulling any heroic crap, ok?"

She nodded. "Let's do it."

\--

The three hunters slowly crept through the darkening woods, torches at the ready. Sam was always on his toes, flinching at every little twig snapping, while Krissy and Dean stalked forward, unfazed.

"Where is it? We've been here for an hour." Krissy hissed.

"Shhh. Any time now." And sure enough, when Dean pushed through a particularly thick bush, he was immediately tackled to the ground.

"Dean!" Krissy lifted her torch, but with the wriggling ball of limbs, it was too hard to get a clear aim. Sam shoved her behind him and tackled the Wendigo. A pained shout escaped Dean's lips as the monster latched onto his bare arm with its rotting teeth.

Sam yanked the creature off his brother and dragged him off the ground. Dean grabbed Krissy's wrist.

"I shouldn't of brought you here, dammit. Go, get back to the car!" he shoved her backwards.

The creature lunged toward Sam, who had his back turned, checking Dean's injured arm.

"No!" her first instinct was to jump in front of the vulnerable man. She lit her torch, and filled the monsters face with fire. It let out an ear-piercing cry, and knocked the torch out of the young hunters hand. It shoved her back into Sam, causing him and Dean to fall over.

"KRISSY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Dean scrambled to aid her.

The hand-to-hand fight tips that Dean had given her flowed back. She kicked the Wendigo in the side, hard, knocking it over. She reached for her torch, but not before the monster grabbed her ankle, pulling her down with it.

Dean and Sam had their torches at the ready, but it pulled her on top of it, protecting itself from any unwelcome flames. She wriggled, scratching and punching, but it grabbed a rock, slamming it into her skull, knocking her out cold.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean launched himself at the creature, but Sam caught him.

"No! It'll kill her!"

The Wendigo stood up, still shielding its body with Krissy's limp one, and hissing, it backed up into the dense forest, taking her with it.

"NO!" Sam still had a grip on Dean's arm, but he struggled against it.

The larger man spun the smaller, frantic man around. "Dean! We'll get her back!" he shook his older brother. "We just have to take it by surprise! It'll kill her if we just charge right at it!"

Deans cheeks were wet, Sam couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears.

"We gotta get her back, Sammy." Dean clutched the sleeves of his younger brother's jacket.

Sam nodded and began to prep his torch. "Come on."

\--

The hunters followed a path of warped footprints and broken branches to an old, run-down cabin. Dean nodded to an open window along the side, and they both silently slipped into the dank room.

"Downstairs." Dean whispered. They readied themselves, and slowly crept toward the cellar door, cringing at each creaky floorboard.

Once they were downstairs, Dean flinched at the sight of the Wendigo tying a still unconscious Krissy by her wrists and hanging her from the ceiling. Sam snuck up behind it, knocking a jar off a shelf in the process. The Wendigo spin around, but it wasn't fast enough. Sam lit the monster up, and with an agonized scream, it fell to the ground in a pile of ash.

Dean dropped his torch and jumped to Krissy, untying her and catching her limp body. "Krissy? Hey! Kriss-" he pushed her hair out of her face. He checked her vitals, then examined the large gash above her ear. "SAM! Sammy we gotta get her to a hospital her head's bashed in real bad-" he hugged her to his chest and called out for the younger hunter again.

Sam dropped down beside his brother and checked Krissy's wound. "Y-yeah come on." Sam started to pick the girl up, but Dean pushed his arms away and lifted her himself. He held her tightly and trudged up the steps and out the front door. As he exited the cabin, he held Krissy's face to his shoulder and broke into a run, making a bee-line through the dark forest toward the Impala, with Sam following steadily behind.

\--

Dean sat by Krissy's hospital bed, both hands wrapped around her cold one. He stood up as the doctor entered the room.

"She's experienced extreme head trauma." the doctor flipped through some sheets on his clipboard. "I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you, but... she has slipped into a coma." Dean exhaled deeply, running a clammy hand over his hair.

"She is fighting very hard, and we are doing everything we can. Our best hope is that she will wake up, but if she does, she will have serious damage to her brain." Dean sat back down and brushed a strand of hair off Krissy's pale face. "Sir, this means she may have loss of memory, speech impairment, etcetera." Dean gently stroked her hair with his thumb, tears running down his face. He nodded absently.

\--

Dean didn't know how long it had been since the doctor had visited, but he looked up to see Sam standing beside him, holding two cups of coffee. He held one out to him, but the older hunter ignored it. "She's in a coma, Sammy. I shouldn't of let her come with us, dammit. It's my fault." Sam pulled up a chair.

"Dean it's not your fault, she would've found a way to come with us, anyway." Dean just shook his head.

"She might not wake up." He scrunched up his face as a tear rolled down his cheek. He gripped her limp hand harder. "And it's my fault."

"Dean, she's gonna wake up. We'll just go find some hoodoo healer. Krissy's gonna be fine."

\--

Krissy had been in a coma for a month now, and the hunt for a healer proved more difficult than they thought. Either the healers wouldn't cure her, or they couldn't. Dean had stayed by her bedside almost all day, and every night, waiting for her eyes to flutter open so he could tell her everything was ok, that he was here for her. He was living off vending machine sandwiches and cold coffee. Sam was picking up small jobs in the area, so he would occasionally drop in with a burger or hotdog for his brother.

Dean took off his jacket and threw it on the chair beside him. Damn, he needed a coffee. After quickly checking on Krissy, he took a stroll the to cafeteria.

\--

A bright white light filled Krissy's eyes, disturbing her peaceful sleep.

"Grrrmmmpphhhh" she grumbled. "Deeeeeeaaaaannn." she rolled over, trying to shield her eyes. "Sam? Cas? just turn it oooffff!"

She slowly opened her eyes, and the sight before her took her by surprise. The walls were white cinderblocks, there was a barred window, and a heart monitor steadily beeped beside her. She felt sluggish and sore and sick to her stomach. She felt a surge of panic quake through her. She was in the hospital. Why was she in the hospital?

There was an IV in her wrist. Grunting, she yanked it out of her skin, and slowly stood up, but her balance was way off. "Damn it!" she caught herself and leaned against the bed. She was all alone, and her voice was hoarse, so there was no way to call for help. That's when she noticed the familiar leather jacket draped over the chair.

"Dean?" she choked out, falling to the chair and grabbing the coat. "Deeaaann!"

A sharp intake of breath behind her startled her.

"K.... Krissy?" Dean stood in the doorway of her room, holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dean." She tried to stand up, but her legs gave out from under her. Dean dropped his coffee and was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Krissy- Krissy you're awake... NURSE! NURSE! WE NEED SOME HELP!" he lifted her onto her bed, and checked her eyes, and the wound on her head. "Are you ok? Oh god, I was so worried. Oh my god. C'mere" He pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Dean. Dean what happened?" she gently pushed him off her. "What's going on?"

A nurse burst into the room. "Oh my god!" she pulled her pager off her hip and called a doctor. "Look who's awake!" she pulled a stethoscope from around her neck, and began to examine Krissy.

Soon after, the doctor rushed in. "Ok, lay her down. Yeah, re-attach the IV. Hello, Krissy. We were all worried sick."

She shot another questioning look at Dean. "What happened?"

The doctor spoke as he checked her vitals. "You've been in a coma for the last month, Krissy."

\--

"Wow. Just... wow!" the doctor stood beside Krissy's bed while Dean stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It's basically a miracle. You awoke abruptly, but with no complications. The tests came back, and you're fine! Just need some rest, that's all." he sent her a comforting smile. "We're gonna keep you here for a few days, just to recover. Then you can go home."

"Thanks, doc." Dean turned his attention back to Krissy. "So you really don't remember anything?" she shook her head. "Good."

"So, when's the next hunt?" Krissy was eager to get back to the job.

"What? Krissy you just came out of a coma, you shouldn't be worrying about that right now." Dean shook his head. "Anyway, it's not like you're ever going hunting again."

"What? Of course I am!" He shook his head again.

"It's too dangerous, Krissy. I mean look what happened! Next time you could die! I shouldn't have let you come at all. You can't handle it" She sat up, becoming light headed, but she didn't care.

"Well guess what? Fuck you, Dean. I am strong enough. You can't stop me."

Dean gently pushed her back into a lying position. "No, Krissy. You're done hunting."

\--

It had been two months since Krissy woke from her coma, and she had missed several hunts. Dean was making her attend a high school near the bunker, and she was going insane from boredom. When she wasn't cooped up in her room, reading old Men Of Letters books or down in the gun range practicing her aim, she was stuck in a dingy classroom with a bunch of losers who wouldn't know a shotgun from a pistol.

"We'll be gone for a few days, maybe a week." Dean was sitting in the gym in the bunker, observing Krissy while she beat the stuffing out of a punching bag.

"Mm" she replied.

"And, I uh, I've got Cas coming over to stay with you."

"Mhm." she administered one hard punch, knocking the bag off its stand. She wiped her forehead on her sleeve and turned to a fresh dummy to beat up.

"Krissy, are you gonna give me the silent treatment forever?" Dean gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Mph!" she kicked the target so hard, it hurt her foot.

"Kris-" Dean noticed two padded fight sticks lying of the floor nearby. He tossed one to Krissy.

"What?" She barley had time to get the word out before Dean whacked her over the head. "Hey!" she whacked him back.

Sam followed the shouting downstairs, finding the two hunters in a heated fight, and Krissy was definitely winning.

"I am going!" She hit him hard on the shoulder.

"No. You're. Not!" he sent three quick hits to her side.

Sam stepped between the two fuming hunters before someone got hurt.

"Hey!" he grabbed both their weapons in his huge hands. "Knock it off!"

They both started yelling at once, Krissy about how she totally deserved to go hunting, how she was a better hunter than him, and Dean about how she is too young to risk her life like he did.

"Hey!" Sam tried to get their attention. "Hey! HEY!!" He whacked both of them with the sticks.

"Ow!" Krissy slapped his arm.

"You guys need to figure this out!" he threw the sticks to the side. "I'm sick of your stupid 'grumpy teenager mood', Krissy. And you-" he turned to his older brother. "You need to give the kid a second chance. She's stronger than you think, man."

He stormed off, leaving now calm pair dumbfounded.

\--

Dean had agreed to let Krissy tag along on the hunt, and she surprised him by taking out two demons herself, with the help of Cas's angel blade.

Krissy stayed with Dean and Sam, travelling in the impala and killing all sorts of monsters. She viewed Dean as a father, and stuck with him through everything the world threw at them.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I'D LIKE TO THANK THIS GIRL http://cpt-rogers-and-sgt-barnes.tumblr.com/ FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THE KRISSY/ BOYFRIEND FIGHT SCENE


End file.
